


Again

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mean Teenagers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: She's in the hospital wing again, Lizzy is. Harry doesn't understand. Please read with discretion. Implied means it's referenced. Triggers may occur. Please enjoy.Short flash-ish fanfiiction. Honestly, I'm not sure what this even is.





	

She's in the hospital wing again. Her scared roommate found her that morning in a pool of blood and gouges carved into her arms and thighs. They say it's for attention. The whispers flood about the school in cluttered halls and distracted classrooms. She doesn't hear any of it, but Albus does, and it's not fair, so he'll beat up anyone who says she's a bad person. He gets a visit from his dad Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One.   
He takes his son aside and tells him McGonagall's worried. What happened to the nice first year she got handed? It's Lizzy, he says, they say she's an attention seeker. What are you talking about? Lizzy. She cuts. They say she's bad. But...but Dad. She just wants to feel something.

She's in the hospital wing again. The bruises around her mouth and fingerprint bruises up and down her body showed too much in Transfiguration, and she fainted, so she was taken swiftly out to avoid talk. It happened anyway. She's a whore who got what she deserved. Shouldn't have been sleeping around in the first place. She doesn't hear any of it, but Albus does, and it's not fair, so he'll beat up anyone who says she's a bad person. He gets a visit from his dad, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One.   
He takes his son aside and tells him McGonagall's worried. What happened to the nice fourth year she got handed? It's Lizzy, he says, they say she's a slut when she got raped. What are you talking about? Lizzy. She sleeps around. They say she's bad. But...but Dad. She just wants to feel something.

She's in the hospital wing again. Her stomach's been pumped enough times that they dare and now they wait for consciousness. The procedure is all they can think to gossip about. She didn't get pumped three times, it's an exaggeration. She's been begging for publicity since day one, this just another stunt. She doesn't hear any of it, but Albus does, and it's not fair, so he'll beat up anyone who says she's a bad person. He gets a visit from his dad, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One.   
He takes his son aside and tells him McGonagall's worried. What happened to the nice seventh year she got handed? It's Lizzy, he says, they say she's acting how sick the pills made her. What are you talking about? Lizzy. She overdosed. They say she's bad. But...but Dad. She just wants to die.


End file.
